Insecurities and Phonecalls
by ShallowSeraph
Summary: A one-shot on Jace and Clary...at first. A single word can change their world


She was sitting in her room, on her sheetless bed, staring at an empty space where her desk once stood, all the memories of her and Simon, her mom and Luke and...no that would just give her a migraine. She wished she could deny what the doctors told her today on annual checkup, hell she didn't want to go, after getting to know, she wish she hadn't, but all the same she had to. Or else her curiosity would make her go crazy. But now here she was, facing reality, she sighed and walked to the only thing left in the room, her mirror. She looked blank, her red hair surprisingly agreed with her today, probably offering her condolences.

'stupid hair' she muttered under her breath.

No, she wouldn't get depressed, she was getting married for god sake, to the man of her dreams, and oh how dreamy was he, and quite the man she would say so too, and his manly parts...the ghost of a smile that appeared on her face quickly disappeared.

She was shifting to the institute today, permanently, after an hour long argument with her mom trying to explain that she has to move on literally in her life, her mom grounded her for saying that, evidently she didn't understand what 'move on literally' meant. But back to the topic at hand. She had to tell him, there was no escaping it.

-  
"Jace?" she whispered near the door to the music room, she could here soft piano music playing, she could recognize that it was him immediately, no one she knew played that well. The people she did know were dead.

the music stopped immediately "clary?" he replied and when she stepped inside, his face broke into a grin, showing off his pearly white teeth, and that chipped incisor, she loved him so much . But sadly, she broke down immediately after that thought, ugh she hated to cry, but the no one told the tears that unfortunately, they just kept falling.

Jace rushed to her side in an instant and cradled her head in his lap, somehow they got very comfortable on the ground. Clary loved the fact that he didn't say a single word the entire time and just let her emotions just flow until she was incredibly fatigued, he knew her so well.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" the vulnerability replacing his usual sarcastic demeanor, like how it only was when they were alone.

Clary took a deep breath and started " Jace, have you ever wanted kids?" Good way to start, simple doesn't reveal anything.

Jace cocked an eyebrow, she fought the urge to cuss " Well...i mean i'm not so sure, but i do hope parenting isn't hereditary cause, well let's face it Valentine was not the ideal father' he joked, not knowing how serious Clary was in the matter.

"haha" she laughed with feigned enthusiasm."But..." she started again " Have you ever considered wanting a little Jace or Calry running around the house?"

Jace took a moment to contemplate and then replied " You know i think i'd like that" He smiled at her and kissed her once as a mark of reassurance, but her heart fell. She had to rip the band-aid off, she closed her eyes and literally screamed the next few words " Jace i'm infertile!"

The blonde's reaction was one of shock. She immediately regretted her decision in telling him so early.

"Jace i'm so sorry, i went for a check up today, and they said this and you want kids and i want kids and they can't inherit your eyes and-"

she was cut off by Jace who was know holding his hand over her mouth " You must know my darling" he said very seriously "that breathing is a priority"

She almost laughed. Almost.

" clary i love you so much, so what if we don't have baby blonde boys and girls with green eyes and a snarky attitude running round the house, i just need you, want if you'll have me, we can adopt if you badly want kids we can adopt, i'm sure many small girls would kill for an opportunity to have a hot dad like me"

Clary rolled her eyes, but he wasn't done.

" and a beautiful mom like you, but i got to tell you the only thing i'll probably really miss out in this non-birthing thing is, damn the boobs, they get huge!"

At that he let her go and scooped her up and started to give her a hickey while she laughed, glad that he was so understanding and that he immediately made her feel better.

Just that moment her phone rang and Jace groaned as she went to pick it up.

" Hello is this Ms. Clarissa Morgenstern" a voice enquired  
" Yes it is" she replied " But not for long" she whispered so that only Jace could here, earning a wink from him.

" Hello, this is Dr. Ironworth, i just wanted to apologize as there's been a mistake, you're not actuallyinfertile, a colleague of mine switched the files by accident, we are sorry for any inconvenience that this might have caused"

She had never felt more happier in her life, well, apart from the time Jace proposed to her. She wasn'tinfertile! She could almost imagine little blondes with green eyes running between her legs this instant. Ecstatic would have been and underestimation of how overjoyed she was. Her emotions must have betrayed her, as Jace cocked an eyebrow yet again as she replied through the phone" Um, could you hold on a minute doctor?" she covered the mouthpiece not waiting for his reply.

"i'm not infertile!" she squeaked, jumping up and down

The relief was plain on his face ans he turned her around in a circle as they both laughed with joy.

But, Clary was gifted with a bit too much curiosity, like Pandora one might say and had to ask the doctor a teeny tiny question

"Doctor? Just out of curiosity, whose file got switched with mine, i understand if there's a patient doctor confidentiality agreement ... but..."

"That's all right, i can tell you, actually it got switched with the girl who came with you, Isabelle Lightwood"

* * *

**So, please don't kill me, and i hope you like it. My best friends Ads has posted more than me...and you could check it out cuz we have similar views on the TMI series!*fangirl* Anyway, shall update more not so depressing stories! Again, hope you liked it!**


End file.
